Cordless power tools have become increasingly more popular. One reason for the increase in popularity relates to improvements which have been made with respect to battery pack designs. Contemporary battery packs provide cordless power tools with power capabilities that rival corded models. Additionally, contemporary battery packs typically can be used for extended periods without requiring recharging.
A variety of concerns relate to the manufacture of battery packs. Once concern relates to maximizing manufacturing and assembly efficiency. Another concern relates to reducing manufacturing costs. A further concern relates to providing battery packs that are durable.